


Normal to Death Note

by reginangoh



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal girl who was looking for a purpose in life is captured and turned into Matt. Nothing is easy for the new Matt but he's not going to let them erase the person he was without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two men wearing lab coats examine the redheaded boy wearing a hospital gown. "He's stable enough to be awoken now." The older male wearing glasses told the younger male. "Ye-yes sir, he should be up any second now." The second male said nervously as this is the first project he has worked on he is hoping that he hasn't done anything to mess this up.

A few minutes later the redheaded child groan softly as he sat up and gently hold his head. "Ow...what happened...?" He whispered softly before holding his throat in shock. "My voice!" He yelled as his eyes widen.

"Take it easy, Matt. You don't want to push you body beyond it's limit." The older man said softly as he gently push him back onto the bed.

"Ma-Matt!? What are you talking about? My name is Regina!" He panicked as he sat up again.

"Regina is a female with dark coloured hair and eyes while you in the other hand is a male with red hair and blue eyes." The older male pointed out as the younger male hold a mirror in front of the boy.

Matt grab the mirror from the young men and stare at his reflection in disbelieve. "No...no no no no no! What did you do to me!?" He yelled as he throw the mirror at them.

The younger male catch the mirror before it hit anyone. "You were chosen to be apart of a new group of people..." He said softly.

"What new group of people!? Why would you need to KIDNAP people to change them to CHARACTERS from Death note!?" Matt glare at them.

"You'll understand once you finished your training." The older man said as he hands Matt a long-sleeved black and red stripped shirt, black pants and a pair of goggles. "Change into these clothes."

"And what if I don't, old man?" He cross his arms and glare at him before yelling in pain as his hands shot up and tries to rip off the shock collar around his neck.

"Now be a good boy and change before you get another shock, and you will address me as Professor, understand?" Professor ordered, his thumb still hovering over the button that will activate the shock collar.

Matt growl softly but nods his head as he stood up while holding onto the clothes and let the younger male lead him to the bathroom.

"Sorry about the professor. He's not used to people not listening to him." The young man said while smiling warmly at Matt.

"Why is this happening to me? What is your purpose for doing this?" Matt asked, figuring he might be able to get answers from lesser evil.

The young man smile sadly as he shake his head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you...and please for your own sake, forget about who you were. You're Matt now, nothing will change that and it will only hurt you if you try..."

Matt frown as he look down at his bare feet. "This isn't fair...what did I do to deserve this?"

The young man gently squeeze Matt's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry. I'm your caretaker so I'll make sure you'll be happy and comfortable here and I promise I won't use the shock collar."

"Thank you, Mr..." Matt trailed off, realising that the young man hadn't given him his name.

"Adam, my name is Adam Oak so please call me Adam. I'll be looking forward to taking good care of you!" Adam said cheerfully with a big smile on his face.

Matt smile back slightly. "Thank you, Adam." He said softly before going into the bathroom to change into the clothes that he was given.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt place the clothes onto the counter top before taking off the gown he's wearing, unaware of the adjoined door behind him opening as he place the gown into the basket in the corner.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It seems that they have finally got me, my very own Matt~" A voice behind him purred.

Started by the sudden sound behind him, Matt turns around only to stare in shock at the man with piercing blue eyes and gorgeous long blonde hair standing in front of him, the same man that everyone who has ever watched Death Note know him as Mello, L's second successor.

"Me-Mello?" Matt gasps in surprise at the male in front of him, feeling a little uneasy at the smirk on Mello's face and back away slowly until his his back hits the wall.

Mello smirk as he walks towards Matt slowly while licking his lips and eyeing Matt's naked body as his cock hardens and press painfully against the inside of his pants. "So beautiful~" He purr as he pin him against the wall and gently nuzzle his neck.

Matt yip softly in surprise when he was pinned against the wall and mew softly while trying to push Mello's away as he lick his neck. "Na-nah...st-stop it..." He groan softly as a blush spread across his face.

"Hey Matt, are you done...Mello! What the hell are you doing?" Adam hissed softly as he push Mello away from Matt.

Mello glare at Adam as he cross his arms. "Isn't it obvious what I'm doing? I'm claiming what's mine. Now step aside!"

"He isn't trained yet...in fact he just woke up so stop it! You're just going to scare him away!" Adam frown.

Mello smirk as he pull Matt towards him and throw him over his shoulder. "Then this is a good way to train him." He said as he quickly carry Matt to his room and lock the door behind him, ignoring Adam as he tries to break down the door while yelling at Mello to let Matt go.

Mello smirk as throw him onto the bed and walk towards him slowly while taking off his clothes. "Don't worry, Dear~ Just ignore that noisy professor out~" He purred as he crawl onto Matt. "I'll make sure you'll enjoy yourself~"

Matt blush darkly as he tries to crawl away. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as he cover his eyes and blushing face.

Mello chuckle as he moves Matt's hands away and pin them over his head. "Can't you tell?" He smirk as he leans down to kiss him.


End file.
